


Pain

by xxSilvernitexx



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSilvernitexx/pseuds/xxSilvernitexx
Summary: Sakura’s thoughts after her final fight against Sasuke.Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. In any way, shape or form.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. In any way, shape or form.

Pain.

That was what she awoke to. Copious amounts of pain. It raked every nerve, every fibre of her battered, beaten, broken body.

Gasping she pushed herself over, then tried to get up.

That was a mistake, bitting back a scream she managed to push herself into a sitting position leaning against an upturned boulder, taking a breath she found that she couldn’t, turning her head she coughed, then spat out a mouth full of blood.

A bitter laugh bubbled its way free of her blood stained lips.

She looked out over the stretch of land that they had fought on, they had actually done a number on the surrounding terrain. It had once been The Valley of the End, not, that anyone would recognise it at the moment, and that in her opinion was the saddest thing about the whole battle.

They had done to the same to themselves as well.

She wondered if Kakashi saw them now, would he recognise them. She didn’t think so.

It was pretty pathetic, that they ended up like this.

Really didn’t they specifically say that they were never going to end up like the Sannin?

Yeah, that’s what she thought too.

Well that plan went down the fucking drain, didn’t it?

First, Sasuke went to Sound to get stronger (the bonds he had meant nothing - the only thing that mattered was his vengeance)

Second, Naruto left on a training trip (he didn’t say goodbye, just left her behind - he didn’t even realise he’d done it)

Third, Kakashi went back to ANBU (Clearly S-Rank and above suicide missions meant more to him than his last student)

Fourth, Sakura became the Godaime’s apprentice (what was she supposed to do when her team disintegrated into a billion fucking pieces? Just sit there and cry?)

They were taught by the three most insane, perverted and bad tempered people that had made up the most dysfunctional team that had ever come out of Konohagakure no Sato (well they were, at least until Team 7 came along). How the hell anyone could think that they could have a happy ending was beyond her, they weren’t meant to live long and happy lives.

Nope, they were going to die, slowly, painfully and young in full knowledge of what was happening and that nothing was going to stop it.

No, that was their whole fucking life in a nutshell.

The only things they excelled at were not things that should be passed on, which was why, when the Godaime told her she was being forced out of ANBU at 19 because she was too good at it for Kami’s sake, to get a genin team, Jonin Haruno Sakura hit the roof.

Literally.

The resulting fight between mentor and prodigy was nothing short of spectacular, and for the Ninja corps of Konohagakure no Sato absolutely fucking terrifying.

Fuck.

Why the hell was she thinking of shit like that, at a time like this? Oh yeah, that was it, she had no chakra left, was choking on her own blood and everything hurt like a bitch, (she was pretty sure that at some point he put a fucking hole in her chest). What else was new?

That laughter bubbled from her lips again, when had she become so fucking bitter? Was it when Sasuke walked away? Was it when Naruto left? It could have been when her village was razed to the ground by Pein? No, it was when her Mother called her a Demon Whore, she was 12. And like most of the village that she and her team –well most of her team– would fight and die to protect, her mother spat on the Yondaime Hokage’s legacy.

Fuck they were blind, (Really how could they not see the resemblance? They looked at it every fucking day. She had worked it out when she was eight for the love of Kami. That was why she was so hard on him, she knew that he could be their generations most powerful Ninja, she knew that it wasn’t all sunshine and happiness behind his smile).

And stupid, (Honestly if any of the people who hated him had even half a brain they would have realized that what they were doing to him was beyond stupid. Really, if he had been that demon then he could of crushed the village in an instant).

In the end none of it mattered, because that traitorous fucking Uchiha struck him down from behind so he could gain the power that his brother had. It had taken them by surprise. And it still tore at her heart, the loss of the one person who had always believed in her.

But that was in the past now, the traitor was now at the bottom of a crater lying in a pool of his own blood.

It was over. The war was over. It had to be, the enemy had lost the last of their major players now.

Admittedly so had Konoha, but they still had enough ninja to keep the village safe, she hoped they did anyway.

Suddenly she laughed again, an image of Shikamaru flashed through her mind, the reaction of him finding out that she had named him Hokage should she not live through this fight, making a shadow of a smile cross her lips for the first time in months.


End file.
